


Complete

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Gay Relationship, Corny jokes, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Humor, Husbands, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, couples, same sex couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Husbands complete each other in the best possible ways!Oneshot/drabble





	Complete

Carlos took a deep breath. He was sad. He could tell Cecil though, of course... "I want to tell a joke but I only remember the punch line."

Cecil looked up. And he smiled encouragingly. "Go ahead."

"Tooth-hurty."

He smiled even more then.

"When is the best time to go to the dentist?"

Carlos was in love.

"You complete me."


End file.
